Una nueva aventura
by ichigohijikata
Summary: Las cosas parecían estar tranquilas, mas de lo que deberían. Pero siempre en la vida de Harry los problemas suelen aparecer y esta nueva aventura no se quedara atrás. Tres generaciones, y muchas decisiones que tomar, se podrá cambiar el destino o el mal volverá mas mortal que antes. (Soy muy mala para los sumaris U.U )
1. Chapter 1

Dictamen: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rowlin, yo solo tome prestados su personajes.

Categoría: Para todo Publico.

Advertencias: AU (Universo Alternos)

Cap 1 Comienza la aventura.

Una noche de invierno en el valle de Godric, mas precisamente en su cementerio, donde el descanso eterno de aquellos que fueron importantes en la vida de los habitantes de allí. Protegidos su recuerdos por la bella iglesia del pueblo, que con sus luces prendidas iluminaban tenuemente através de los vitrales las desoladas tierras santas y alguna otra tumba de las primeras filas aquellas que eran un poco mas recientes en aquel lugar de descanso.

El viento levanto los copos de nieve formando pequeños remolinos, dentro de la estructura Santa el párroco, sin imaginar que algo pronto pasaría en aquel lugar comenzó a apagas las luces sumiendo nuevamente, tanto a la iglesia como al cementerio en la oscuridad, como cada noche cerro el templo y con pasos lentos luego de un día interminable se dirigió a la casa parroquial a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

Aquella noche las estrellas se iluminaron mas de lo normal a muchos kilómetros del valle, en el bosque prohibido los centauros comenzaron su vigilia, interpretando lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir , saturno brillaba cada ves mas fuerte el Dios amo y señor del tiempo despertaba de su letargo para cambiar la vida de todos y cada uno de los seres vivientes.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio en la parte mas antigua del mismo una tumba con un quejoso ruido se partió dejando libre de su encierro a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones claros de contextura física musculosa pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, con una altura de unos 1.90 aprox. Vestía con una tunica que se veía antigua dándole un aire de aristocracia.

Al darse cuenta que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y que su corazón latía, una sonría de medio lado de forma traviesa, se formo en su rostro, tenia toda la pinta de ser un bromista, al tal punto de que si no fuera por el lugar donde estaba se pensaría que, seria igual que los gemelos Wesly o pero los Merodeadores.

Se levanto con extremada gracia para comenzar a caminar por éntrelas filas del cementerio hasta que paro delante de una en especifico allí perdido en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar como otras tres tumbas, se abrían.

De la del lado derecho a el apareció una joven dama de finos cabellos de color negros y unos brillantes ojos color azul casi celestes, su mirada parecía estar llena de conocimientos y también de ganas de aprender mas y mas sobre todo lo importante de la vida, es decir que su mirar era de una infinita sabiduría.

Como el joven anterior sus ropas parecían de la mas alta aristocracia un vestido del tipo medieval, bordado con los mas finos detalles que resaltaban su hermosa figura, parecía no medir mas de unos 1.60 cm aprox. Dándole un aspecto de princesa.

Camino con lentitud tratándose de adaptar nuevamente su cuerpo a ese simple hecho que era estar nuevamente con vida, con su mirar recorrió el valle santo hasta encontrar al joven, decidía fue a su encuentro y con delicadeza apoyo una mano en el hombro ajeno.

-Hay flores frescas en las tumbas, amigo Mio, aun hay descendientes tuyos en este mundo, no pongáis esa cara de tristeza, pronto sabremos por que estamos de nuevo aquí.-

Aquellas palabras sacaron de sus tormentosos pensamientos al joven quien le regalo a la dama una sonrisa traviesa, no importaba en que lugar estaban , ni cual era el motivo de que el se rindiera a la tristeza ella siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera era una verdadera amiga.

-Muchas gracias My Lady. Creo que tendremos que esperar a los demas y ver si las estrellas nos dan alguna señal del camino por seguir.-

Pronto a su encuentro fueron dos personas mas, otro joven de cabellos negro hasta los hombros, de ojos verdes y los cuales mostraba dolor y arrepentimiento, que como los demas parecia salir de una corte aristocratica del mas alto nivel, cualquiera que aquella noche mirara al cementerio pensaria que aquellos cuatro individuos eran principes de algun etraño pais.

Por ultimo en aquel grupo habia otra dama que parecia ser menos refinada que la primera pero con aires mas bondadosos, o si se podria decir un aire mas maternal,miro a sus compañeros y solto un pequeño suspiro, preguntandose que era lo que los traia nuevamente a la vida y mas que nada por cuanto tiempo esto seria.

Miro a su compañera y amiga notando que ella parecia analizar toda su situacion, con el tiempo se acostumbro a verla tan perdida en sus deducciones, las cuales casi siempre tenian la razon de las cosas no por nada se la conocia como la persona mas inteligente de su epoca.

Alli en aquel sitio un ave fenix de color azul con tonos celestes se les aparecio y en un fuerte resplandor dejo ver la imagen de un anciano mago, los cuatro jovenes soltaron un gemido ahogado de la imprecion, mientras que el joven castaño se mordia la lengua para no soltar alguna mala broma sobre el personaje enigmatico frente a ellos.

Con voz calma y ronca mientras los miraba con ensoñacion, el anciano hablo, captando la atencion de todos.

-Mis queridos jovenes, se les otorgo una nueva oportunidad dependera de uds el camino a tomar, mi Hermana a pronto despertara, pero mis poderes, ya no son los de antes por lo que, los eh traido hasta aquí en un ultimo intento de detenerla.- aquello logro que dos de los jovenes quisieran protestar pero fueron detenidos por el anciano antes de que lo lograran.- No estaran solos en este camino, las generaciones se tendran que encontrar y dependera de sus nuevas elecciones , si todo trascurre como esta escrito o si el futuro cambiara sea para bien o para mal, dependera de uds y de ellos. .- Los dejo absorver la nueva informacion para luego agregar de forma divertida.- Tres generaciones y un solo destino Uds estan en 2024 casi mil años de que dejaron este mundo, seran los mas viejos y sabios guien a los jovenes por el camino correcto. En Hogwarts los espera la nueva directora del colegio ella se sorprendera con su llegada pero les contara lo que se le fue informado, pronto nos volveremos a ver mis queridos Jovenes.-

De la misma forma que aparecio desaparecio el anciano dejando a los cuatro sorprendidos por la informacion recibida, sin mas que mirarse a los ojos y en un acuerdo mutuo, desaparecieron del su ultimo lugar de descanso, para reaparecer en las inmediaciones de lo que antiguamente fue su hogar, el castillo de Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechiseria.

Aquella noche una muy consentrada ahora actual directora del colegio la profesora McGonagall , hacia un par de horas el retrato del viejo profesor Dumbledore el cual le informo que algo extraño pronto ocurriría. No sabia como el lo supu por el amor a Merlin era un retrato.

Se encontraba en el despacho del director ,lugar que ocupaba desde que la guerra había finalizado.

Cuando de la nada aparecio un fenix de color azul con tonos celestes, su canto llamo su atencion despertando a la gran mayoria de los cuadros que alli estaban todos, ex directores de esa bella institucion.

De pronto el ave se trasformo en un Anciano mago logrando que muchos cuadros soltaran un, grito de sorpresa, mas la mirada de la dama cambio de una amable y distraida a una mas analitica y desconfiada sabia que nadie podia aparecer o desaparecer dentro del colegio.

Notando la tencion evidente el sr hablo.

-Joven McGonagall, no es mi intencion, traer maldad a este lugar de paz, mas debo de darle una terrible noticia, con los pocos poderes que me quedan ya que los hagote trallendo a la ayuda, que sera necesaria para esta nueva guerra, le prevengo.- El anciano la miro con determinacion, logrando que una roborizada Profesora ya que había sido llamada Joven, prestara mas atencion a sus palabras aquello seria en verdad de gravedad una nueva guerra se aproximaba, en cierta forma, los tiempos de paz no suelen durar mucho tiempo penso.

-Lady Mcgonagall, para ganar esta nueva batalla, hay que reunir a las generaciones de 1977, 1996 y la de esta época 2024. No estará sola aquellos que fueron sabios, volvieron a pisar estas tierras, sus conocimientos serán necesarios, para que las futuras mentes estén preparadas para lo que vendrá, mi hermana pronto renacerá y pasado, presente y futuro tendrán que luchar, para la paz volver a encontrar.-

Sin decir mas desapareció del lugar con nerviosismo, se quedo mirando el lugar donde antes estaba aquel ser. Miro detrás de ella y Dumbledore la miraba con un "te lo dije " que provoco un gruñido de la misma, mientras que Severus parecía tener una risa torcida en su rostro, lo que logro que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y solo un pensamiento tubo lugar en su mente "Joder estoy frita, ahora si que estoy jodida", suspiro resignada esperando que aquellos "invitados" aparecieran en su colegio extrañando ser solo una profesora como antes y que la dirección estuviera a cargo de Dumbledore.

Miraba por la ventana el punto de aparición cuando vio cuatro sombras, aparecer de la nada, las cuales poco después entraron a los terrenos del castillo sin esperar mas llamo a uno de los elfos del lugar.

-Pink ven por favor.-

Se escucho un pequeño Crack y una elfina domestica ya estaba realizando una reverencia ante ella.

-Encontraras cuatro jóvenes en los terrenos tráelos aquí cuanto antes, evita que alguien mas los vea hasta que no hablen conmigo, por favor.-

Sin decir mas nada la Elfina desapareció con otro Crack paso un tiempo hasta que a sus sentidos llegaron las conversaciones de los primeros invitados de ese año, sus voces sonaban divertidas y expectantes cosa que ponía cada ves mas nerviosa a la Veterana Profesora la cual tomo su lugar detrás del escritorio.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y comenzaron a entrar en aquel despacho, la primera impresión fue casi la de darle un desmayo cuando reconoció a los jóvenes, por Merlín le tendría que haber dicho quienes eran, otro suspiro salio de sus labios.

Rodeo su escritorio para quedar de frente a ellos, como se suponía que debía actuar en esa circunstancia del destino, cada ves le gustaba menos ser la directora, aquel pensamiento logro que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Respiro con lentitud para poder calmarse antes de hablar.

-Buenas noches Srs y bienvenidos a Hogwarts, es un honor conocerlos y espero que podamos afrontar este desafío de la mejor forma.- Tomo nuevamente aire, pareciéndole que el lugar cada ves se hacia mas chico por lo que con un movimiento de varita abrió una de las ventanas dejando entrar el frío aire invernal, Para tratar de si el frío podía calmarla -Soy la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall directora de la institución.-y como si las palabras escaparan de sus labios sin pedirles permiso agrego en un murmullo que fue claramente escuchado por los presentes y que logro una risita del Retrato detrás de ella.- Ex Gryffindor , y Ex Jefa de la misma casa.-

Noto como era analizada por los mayores mientras que su mente pasaban pensamientos como "Mierda esto es un sueño, se ven tan jóvenes y son mas grandes que cualquiera de nosotros, en que lío estamos metidos"

Lo que causo algunas risas por parte de ellos, ya que seguro estaba formándose en su rostro muecas un poco graciosas, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Lady Mcgonagall Ud parece muy joven para ser la directora de este lugar, mas parece que es una alumna mas.- Su tomo mostraba diversión por lo ultimo dicho.-Aunque debo admitir que es un honor que fuera una Leona-Dijo señalando al morocho.- ahora tendré algo con que burlarme de cierta serpiente.- Agrego en forma de broma.-

El señalado, solo bufo con un toque de diversión, parecía que todo aquello que alguna ves ocurrió entre ellos el tiempo lo borro, pero seria de esa forma para siempre, aun era demasiado temprano para saber que ocurriría.

El se acerco a la directora tomo su mano con cuidado, provocando un sonrojo por parte de ella y beso la misma con delicadeza.

- Veo que las cosas nunca cambiaran verdad león ,siempre serás un bufón vestido de gran señor.-

La directora se quedo mirando como conversaban los dos individuos ,para luego mirar a las damas que estaban a su lado una tratando de que no comenzaran una pelea y la otra, tenia una mirada entre divertida y calculadora.

Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los mismos pero no logro mucho, suspiro y volvió a llamar su atención, nada volvió a pasar por lo que ya mas enojada, "por Merlín enserio tenían mas de 1000 años".

Saco su varita y hizo aparecer un gran León que al abrir la boca chillo como marrano.

Los Cuatro la miraron entre divertidos y sorprendidos no por nada había sobrevivido a los Merodeadores, los gemelos, el Trío de Oro y otros tantos bromistas, con el tiempo algo siempre se aprendía.

Con otro movimiento de varita se ilumino por completo el despacho dejando ver, una cantidad de cuadros en las paredes que comenzaron a despertar.

Libros de todo tipo, desde Defensa contra las Artes oscuras hasta de medimagia, junto con distintos tipos de objetos de tamaños variados.

Pero lo mas sorprendente era sin duda que a los costados del cuadro de Dumblerdor se encontraban dos estandartes que sus invitados no pudieron descifrar de donde eran por lo que la de donde eran por lo que la dama de cabellos Oscuros y ojos expectantes hablo.

-Directora McGonagall que significan esos escudos nunca había visto sus emblemas antes.-

No necesito ver de lo que le hablaban mientras, notaba como algunos en la sala se tensaban por una posible respuesta negativa, mientras que los cuadros sonreían de forma divertida ,siempre que venia alguien a su despacho y no conocía bien la historia preguntaba lo mismo, sonriendo contesto con un poco de picardía en su voz dulce.

-My Lady, es normal que no los reconozca ya que, no son de las primeras épocas. El primero- Señalando a su derecha.- Es el escudo de ED cual lucho con valor en la ultima guerra, para defender esta institución.-señalo el otro con mas diversión en sus ojos.- El otro es sin duda mi gran orgullo aunque no lo puedo decir abiertamente, ya que se podría ver como favoritismo es el escudo de los Merodeadores, cuatro grandes magos, fundaron el mejor grupo de revoltosos y traviesos de todo Hogwarts.

Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta, abrieron paso a una nueva generación, y con ellos sus sucesores, en el día de la fecha la junta tomo en consideración, su creación de forma oficial ya que tres de sus fundadores, fueron grandes héroes de guerra y una forma de honrar su memoria era esta.-

Aquella explicación hizo reír a Godric, a quien sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, ya que estaba encantado de que el colegio no fuera tan pomposo como el pensó.

Mas las distintas reacciones que vio, hizo que la joven directora también riera, por un lado Salazar se encontraba casi en la misma situación de Godric aunque un poco mas, sofisticado, en cambio Rowena parecía apunto de un ataque ya que su cara se mostraba horrorizada, y Helga parecía un poco indiferente pero también preocupada por lo revelado.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche, hablando de los acontecimientos y de la pronta guerra que se desataría nuevamente.

Tarde en la madrugada ya tenían algunas cosas decididas, los cuatro fundadores darían clases en el colegio para de esa forma ayudar en el aprendizaje de una nueva generación.

Godric Gryfindor Daria DCAO, Salazar Slytherin Pociones, Helga Hufflepuff transformaciones y Rowena Ravenclaw Historia de la magia.

Dicho esto hizo que apareciera nuevamente Pink y los llevara a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que Minerva se quedaba mirando por la ventana abierta de su despacho, la fría noche que comenzaba a aclararse dándole paso al DIA, había traído una nueva aventura y sabia que solo era el principio de la misma pronto tendría mas "invitados" y asuntos que atender pero quienes vendrían?, como tomar las decisiones correctas?, como afectarían ellas su futuro?, como hacer las cosas de forma correcta?.Eran preguntas que por ahora ella no tenia respuestas solo el tiempo y los que llegarían hasta allí podrían darlas seguramente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que por ahora les guste como va la historia, es la primera ves que publico algo fuera de mi foro, y la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa.


	2. Chapter 2 La niña y La primera visita

**Dictamen: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rowlin, yo solo tome prestados su personajes.**

**Categoría: Para todo Publico.**

**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alternos)**

**_..._**

**Capitulo Dos. La Niña y la Primera llegada.**

El mal siempre renace

Dos Días antes de la llegada de los Fundadores a Hogawts, en un castillo abandonado, en las lejanías de Irlanda una vieja magia hizo presencia, desde las mismas entrañas de la tierra, apareció una joven niña de apenas unos, cinco años vestida con colores oscuros que le daban un aspecto macabro y pies descalzos sin parecer ser afectada por el tiempo climático, de aquel frío invierno.

Comenzó a caminar entre las ruinas de aquel lugar cada tanto su manito se posaba sobre alguna pared que en tiempos mejores serian descomunales y sobre todo majestuosas.

La niña de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de color almendras, que cambiaban de color según su estado de animo, no parecía estar asustada por donde estaba sino mas bien dolida por como estaba el lugar que anterior mente fue su hogar. Pero acaso recordaba todo lo sucedido, claro que si había vuelto después de tantos años luchando por hacerlo, de vivir las humillaciones del tártaro, claro había vuelto mucho mas poderosa que antes, mucho mas macabra.

Era hora que todo volviera a hacer lo de antes, el viejo orden desterrado por su hermano, solo los fuertes renacerían entre las cenizas del viejo mundo.

Piedad, amor ,lealtad cada una de esas palabras que su mente repetía le daban asco solo el poder era lo que importaba ni siquiera la pureza de sangre valía si no tenias el poder para controlar, el destino la vida de los demás.

Aquello logro que riera como nunca extendiendo su risa macabra por todo el lugar junto olas de su mas puro poder, su plan salio como ella quería volver con el cuerpo de una pequeña, que no llamaría tanto la atención tenia sus ventajas por ahora.

Entre las sombras salio un ser encapuchado se arrodillo ante ella, la cual solo vio con fastidio antes de encaminarse a su lado para salir de allí, pronto cuando todo su poder este al máximo su castillo el de los Morganos volvería a su máximo esplendor cubierto por los cadáveres de aquellos que osaron interponerse en su camino.

No se dio cuenta que una pequeña ave de color azul estuvo presente desde que despertó, aquel animalito parecía triste, pero al verla alejarse voló en dirección al valle Godric era hora de empezar a mover las fichas del lado del bien y esperar a que todo, se solucione de la mejor manera el ya no tenia suficiente poder para volver pero, ayudaría como pudiera a las nuevas generaciones a sus Merilianos

**.…...**

Varios Días habían pasado desde la llegada de su hermana y también de los fundadores, aunque estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría no podía evitar, sentir cierta diversión , al ver como la actual directora trataba de poner al día a los cuatro fundadores.

Lo que le recordó como Salazar se poso al enterarse que un niño de 12 años había matado a su amado Basilisco, lo que lo llevo a encerrarse en la cámara de los secretos durante dos días, que no fueron mas gracias a que Godric encontró vía amenazas y bromas la forma de sacarlo tanto de su depresión, pos muerte de su mascota como de la misma cámara aunque por mas que se lo preguntaran el no revelaría como logro hacerlo.

Se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor como todas la mañanas cuando una pluma del mismo fénix que los convoco hizo su aparición transformándose en un nuevo mensaje.

La voz tranquila del viejo mago se dejo escuchar por toda la estancia, haciendo que los profesores se alegraran que eran vacaciones de invierno y que faltaban aun varios días para que el colegio estuviera nuevamente, rebosante de estudiantes.

**-Mis jóvenes Amigos pronto recibirán la primera de muchas visitas, trátale con cuidado , ya que ella viene de 1996 y solo le explique algunas cosas, sobre nuestra nueva aventura, pero mas recuerden no todo es como lo que parece, y nadie es realmente lo que demuestra ser, como todos ella es un diamante en bruto.-**

Sin mas el mensaje desapareció dejando a los presentes con mas dudas que las anteriores y a decir verdad ya eran muchísimas las que tenían.

La que hablo primero fue Rowena formulando la duda que todos tenían.

**-Quien será la primera en venir de ese tiempo, por lo que dejo entender, nuestro parece ser alguien un poco confundida no creen?-**

El comedor quedo solo unos minutos en silencio mientras, Mcgonaglls trataba de recordar si alguien era parecida a esa descripción, su mente voló a el trío Dorado, pero ellos no podían ser, sus compañero? Se preguntada cada vez mas concentrada, acaso podría ser alguien de su grupo?

Cuando la respuesta llego a su mente, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su asiento y con pasos apresurados, salio al exterior del castillo, dirigiéndose al lago negro.

Allí en medio del lago había una pequeña isla que fue llanada Bienaventurados por los alumnos del colegio, con un movimiento de varita, la profesora hizo aparecer un puente para poder Haci continuar con sus paso cada ves mas rápidos.

Por dentro solo una persona se le podía ocurrir alguien que hasta que la guerra no fue declarada, y la batalla en Hogwarts no dio inicios no salio de las sombras, siempre ayudándolos a tal punto que dio su vida para salvar a varios alumnos menores de su propio padre. Agitada y seguida por los fundadores llego al portón el cual abrió y comenzó a buscar entre la lapidas de los héroes caídos, nombres como Remus Lupin, Fred y hasta el mismo Severus snape aparecían en aquel campo santo, aunque la mayor tumba sin dudas era la de Albus que parecía vigilar el descanso eterno de las demás.

Al fin parecía que la directora encontró lo que buscaba en una parte mas alejada a la sombra de un viejo árbol se encontraba una tumba de color negro con letras blancas que parecían brillar por magia propia, fue Salazar quien la saco de su divagación cuando en voz alta leyó la lapida, informando al resto de sus compañero.

**-aquí yace Gabrielle (Moon) Greyblack Héroe de guerra protectora de los mas jóvenes.- Termino de leer un poco acongojado ya que la joven no tendría mas de 19 años cuando su vida termino.-¿ que ocurrió con ella ?.-**

Aun mirando su lapida la profesora les contó la historia de la joven como ella, había protegido desde siempre al joven Potter desde las sombras, y que nadie nunca supo por que lo hizo, sus temores por el rechazo a ser hijo de una bestia como Greyblack , y como fue traída a este mundo tras la violación de su madre.

No fueron consientes de cuanto tiempo paso , ni tampoco cuando fueron , de nuevo al gran comedor, la historia no era tan larga, pero se podía notar que algunos profesores, tenían algún sentimiento encontrado por aquello, mientras otros se preguntaban si ella llegaría, cosa que parecía cada ves mas seguro, si podrían cambiar el destino de ellas y por lo tanto de todos aquellos que dieron su vida por un mundo mejor.

Mientras tanto en 1996 una Joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes aceitunas salía del gran comedor, casi no hablaba con nadie, muy pocos podían decir que, alguna ves la escucharon hablar.

Muchos decían que era por ser tímida otros por que emanaba tanta maldad o locura como su progenitor, nada mas fuera de la verdad.

No era tímida, al menos que cierto profesor estuviera cerca de ella, lo cual la hacia tímida y peor este no era el caso en esta ocasión, en verdad sus pasos eran medios distraídos y casi no prestaba atención por donde caminaba, aquella carta recibida hacia un par de horas aun la tenían de malas pulgas.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya estaba frente a la entrada de su sala común, si perder mas tiempo paso la puerta para encontrarse una escena bastante divertida según ella.

Draco estaba siendo perseguida por su auto proclamada Prometida Párkinson quien le arrojaba cuanto elemento contundente tenia a su paso, ya que al suso dicho le había llegado una carta de su padre informándole que estaba comprometido, con otra persona y ahora ella se hacia la engañada.

Aquello no era algo que ella quería presenciar , mientras que los mas jóvenes como Not parecía Aburrido y Blaise bueno se aguantaba muy mal las ganas de reír. Para ella eso era mucho escándalo por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la sala teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el Jefe de su casa en uno de los pasillos, automáticamente miro al piso para que no se le notara su nerviosismo, por que Ella nunca se sonrojaba ,( Pobre de ella estaba tan roja como una fresa).

Las palabras del Profesor no sonaron tan duras como cuando se dirigían a otros alumnos de otras casa pero si demandante.

**-Srta. Greyblack se dirige Ud. algún sitio-** Le pregunto con su forma altanera, lo que hizo que las baldosas de las frías Mazmorras fueran mas que interesantes para la joven.

Como pudo contesto de forma un poco torpe -** Sr. Madame Pompy a pedido que fuera verla en el día de hoy , pero se me había olvidado por lo que voy en camino a verla-** Mintió rezando para que se lo creyera.

Antes de poder continuar con su reto fue interrumpido por un estruendo que vino de la sala común y como caído del cielo para ella parecía que el berrinche de la Sr. Parkison había llegado hasta otro nivel.

**-Luego seguimos con esto Srta. Greyblack ya que no me gusta que me mientan-** Dijo en forma amenazante antes de perderse por la entrada de la sala común.

Ella aprovecho la distracción para Salir corriendo por los pasillos, sus pasos retumbaban por los mismos ya vacíos por el horario.

Casi llegando al séptimo piso que gracias a los atajos conocidos no fue un camino tan largo, vio pasar a su joven protegido, la luz de las antorchas se reflejaban el las paredes del lugar, este año para el no era nada fácil y La joven se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada por el.

se escondió lo mejor que pudo en el hueco de una estatua, y observo como llevaba su mano con cuidado, recordó que ese día tubo castigo con la cara de sapo y soltó un pequeño suspiro por suerte ya había enviado por medio de los gemelos una poción para su amiga con instrucciones, para que le pusiera en la mano herida, era una gran ayuda poder usar su seudónimo y que aun nadie sospechara que ella era Moon aunque creía que alguno de los gemelos ya lo había deducido.

También el echo de ser muy buena para pociones y que en su segundo año encontrara aquel laboratorio del cual se apropio.

Paso de largo y cuándo se sintió segura de seguí por su camino hasta la torre de astronomía, se sentó a ver las estrellas y la media luna, que constataban en el frío firmamento, una pequeña estrella fugas paso por su visión y sonriendo pidió poder ser otra que alguien pidiera verle como era en realidad.

Todos le temían por ser la hija de aquella bestia, y lo que no lo hacían le querían como que la llevo nuevamente a la carta que recibió de su padre diciéndole que pronto estaría sirviendo a ese asqueroso ser, que para mala suerte parecía que también era algo de su familia, aunque solo pensar en eso le daba asco.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fénix hermoso de color Azul que aun no se como, me dio tranquilidad, con su voz calma¿ Voz..Acaso los fénix hablan ? Creo que por fin perdí la cordura Pensó intranquila.

Le dijo de el despertar de un nuevo mal, uno muy grande y que si quería ser parte de la lucha, sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto por su protegido y dijo que el también vendría por, lo que sin pensarlo dos veces acepto aquella misión y Todo se volvió negro.

_El Presente_

Una fuerte luz apareció frente a la cabaña del guarda bosques llamando la atención de los habitantes del castillo quienes con sus varitas a mano salieron al encuentro de quien había burlado las protecciones del castillo lo que se encontraron los sorprendió, y también hizo que empezaran a notar que las cosas empezarían a ponerse mas movidas ya que los invitados comenzarían a llegar.

La joven estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol en los limites del bosque prohibido mirando al castillo cuando se encontró rodeada de algunos extraños personajes y otros muy conocidos para ella, aunque aun su voz no quería salir y el mareo que tenia amenazaba por hacerle escapar la cena

Una mano le llamo la atención y la tomo para poder levantarse del lugar notando que junto con ella estaba su mochila la cual tenia en su interior no solo los libros si no también su baúl achicado ,lo que ocasiono que se preguntara como había llegado su baúl hasta su mochila y de esa forma.

Camino en silencio , dejándose llevar por los profesores cuando el andar fue interrumpido por la profesora Mcgonagall que estaba en la puerta de entrada del castillo.

**-Srta. Greyblack?-** no sabia por que pero su voz le sonaba como melancólica.-

-**Profesora Mcgonagall, no era mi intención salir del castillo.-** Se apresuro a decir, mientras veía como los demás se sorprendían, y ella entendía cada ves menos lo que pasaba.

Sin decir mas fue llevada a la dirección , tal vez para algún tipo de castigo, mas cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron grande fue su sorpresa , levanto su mirar al retrato luego al otro, y lo ultimo que sus orbes verdes vieron fue a Snape sonriendo antes de caer en la inconciencia.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hola De nuevo bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que sea de su agrado.

Antes que nada Feliz 2014 para todos y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fanfics y me dieron su apoyo para continuarlo , en especial a Pax399 y Mary90.

Por lo pronto comenzare una pequeña votación para que me ayuden a decidir, Gabrielle tendrá pareja aquí pero aun no decidí con quien y si quieren que las parejas del Canon se respeten o no.

Haci que la votación seria quien crees que seria buena pareja para Gabrielle y si se respetan las parejas como en el libro o no?

Lo dejo en sus manitos jajá jajá.


End file.
